What Happened?
by BlackCatTrain
Summary: Before the movie. Balto finds a young boy, Jim Hawkins, in an alley. Balto doesn't realize it but he tries to talk to him. Jim can understand him! Why is Jim found where he is? And how can this young boy understand Balto? Crossover with TP characters only
1. Odd Combo

Me: Hikari, guess what?

Cait: I don't know. But do I even wanna know?

Me: Of course silly. X3. I'm starting another story!

Cait: Oh geez.

Trisha: I agree with ya there Cait.

Me: Aibou, hikari, you're both mean! (runs down the street, up six blocks, and over the hill)

Trisha: Did we get rid of her?

Cait: Yup! Now let's partay!

Trisha: Here's the beginning of What Happened? Enjoy! (parties with Cait)

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Jim Hawkins, a boy who just moved to Nome, was unpacking his things. And through the walls he could hear his parents fighting yet again about completely nothing. Tears started to prickle at the corner of Jim's eyes. He hated when his parents fight. He didn't know why. Understanding why they did it was something that would come up in a conversation soon.

Jim, of course, wanted no part in it. And he knew it. Both his parents didn't really care about him. Even if they did show it sometimes, they still fought. And that one fact was killing Jim. He didn't want any part in it. But there was no way for him to stop it. It was a useless effort. So once he finished packing he went downstairs.

Looking up from the floor he noticed the front door was open when it should have been locked. Now was the chance he had to get away from his life. Because his mother found him unique and his dad found he was annoying that's one of the reason's why his parents fought. But there were so many other things as well. Even if Jim didn't want to admit it.

Knocking him out of his thoughts was his dad coming down the stairs. He was scared because his dad saw him right in front of the door that would give Jim his freedom. Then there was something in Leland's eyes that made Jim worry. His dad never showed what he was feeling. But what was in his eyes was fear. Fear of losing his only son to the world.

Before Leland even moved Jim was out the door. Jim didn't care where he ran. As long as he got away from his home and parents. "JIM!" Leland called. But there was nothing he could do. Jim was out of his sight before he even had the chance to call the name. Soon he came to an alley and went down it. That was where he decided to spend the night as soon as he stopped crying from what had happened.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Balto was just making his nightly rounds. He loved when night came. Because all the other dogs were in their homes. So they couldn't make fun of him. He hated those dogs for it. But he never could stand up to them. Boris was always telling him, "If you vant tem to leave you alone ten you have to show tem vat you're made of!"

The half-breed always smiled. Even though they were different he looked up to Boris. When Balto was a pup he was separated from his mother. Then Boris took him in. Ever since the goose has always been like a father to him. It's still a wonder why he doesn't honk instead of bark. But that's just the way he is. And he doesn't care much.

Something seemed off about this night though. Balto couldn't put his paw on it. It just didn't seem like any other night. He roamed around a little bit more. But when he came upon an alley that had sound coming from it he went to investigate. Even if it was nothing he still wanted to know.

"Is anybody there?" He called out. Balto heard a gasp. A human? What was a human doing out at night in the middle of winter? Wasn't a human supposed to be in a home? But this seemed different. He still didn't understand. But he was going to find out soon.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Is anybody there?" Jim gasped. What was that? Was it someone his dad sent out to find him? But then again Jim _did _have a gift that he didn't think anyone else had. Maybe it was a sled dog he's heard so much about. But that wasn't possible. Even if it was there was no way a dog would want to meet him.

So he just shook his head and got up. He dusted himself off before he looked to the opening of the alley. Jim gasped yet again. It was a wolf…wait. No, it was a dog. That wasn't it either. This animal was both. So this animal was a half-breed. It was between a wolf and dog. Odd combination. But then again, he was too.

It was finally time to face up to this animal. "There is. My name is Jim Hawkins. I have no wish of returning home." This was not a request. It was a demand. Jim refused to go back to that life. There was no reason to if his parents were going to keep fighting. And he would go kicking and screaming the whole way back if he had to.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"There is. My name is Jim Hawkins. I have no wish of returning home." Balto gasped. Never had he heard of a human understanding animals. This had to be a first. But a second ago he saw the human get up and look at him. He wasn't scared when he saw the steel blue eyes the human had. That color he had never seen before. And it intrigued Balto to no end.

Swallowing a little hard he answered back. "I mean no harm. I just heard something and wanted to see what it was. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll be on my way." He turned to walk away.

He didn't want to upset this child anymore. Now that he thought about it, it sounded like the human was crying. Of what? Balto had no clue. Nor was he going to press for answers. So he just went back to his business scouting the streets of Nome before he heard the child speak.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Wait!" He saw the half-breed stop. "Please. I don't want to be alone. I… I hate to be alone. Stay with me?" Jim knew he was being selfish. He knew. But he didn't want to be alone anymore. He hated it. Because that's what would happen when his parents got into fights.

Without realizing it the half-breed had stayed and walked towards him. Jim saw the this wolf dog had yellow eyes, and a beautiful brown coat. With a tan color for the belly, legs, and tail. He would become good friends with this wolf dog. He just knew it.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Balto walked up to the human and chuckled at Jim staring. "Ok. I'll stay Jim. I'll keep you warm too." He smiled when he saw the child smile. "But let's go to somewhere much more comfortable." Balto turned his back. "Get on. I'll carry you there. And besides, I can see how tired you are."

There was another chuckle from him. Jim's face was a little red from embarrassment. "Is it really that noticeable?" He asked. The wolf dog nodded. Jim just shook his head to try and get the heat from his face. He hated blushing. It made him feel like he just wanted to crawl in a hole until it went away.

After the little fiasco, Jim did as the wolf dog asked. As soon as he did he felt the wind in his face. It felt good. They were going really fast. It was like riding in his mom's convertible. The wind in his hair and face. Made him feel like he was flying. That was also one of his dreams. To fly in the stars. To create something that could fly in the sky that was built a lot smaller than a plane.

"I'm Balto by the way." The wolf dog said pulling Jim out of his thoughts. "Just thought you should know Jim. Since I already knew you." They both smiled. They never once took their eyes off each other. Other than Balto dodging things in his way.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Some time passed before they finally reached the boat Balto lived on. Jim had fallen asleep a little bit ago. Balto couldn't blame him. The kid just ran away from home and had been crying. Everything was coming at him all at once. Just like when he had to deal with his separation from his mother and father.

His overprotective 'father' disturbed his thoughts. "Just vere have you been boy-chick?! I vas getting so vorried! I didn't know vat to do! And-" Just before Boris could continue Balto held his beak shut. Boris didn't know why Balto until he saw the human with him. He looked at Balto who nodded and Boris understood.

"Boris…" He started, "I found him in an alley. His name is Jim Hawkins and he's a runaway. I know I should've taken him back. But… he didn't seem like his home life was the best." Balto looked to the child that he slid off his back and was now laying in the snow. He softened his gaze and walked to Jim to take him on the boat.

Once Balto got Jim settled under the blanket and his head on a pillow he went to tell Boris that the child will stay with them. What he didn't tell Boris was Jim could understand everything they said. He wanted to see Boris' reaction to that. After the talk he went back to Jim.

Jim woke up a little. "Balto?" He asked as he saw a figure in the doorway. Balto nodded and laid right next to Jim. Balto knew that Jim was going to be feeling like he was alone because Balto had been there before. So he wouldn't leave Jim alone if his life depended on it. Jim needed the comfort. And Balto was there to give it.

After Jim wrapped his arms around Balto he went to sleep. Balto was a bit surprised at first but then settled down. He did the best he could to wrap himself around Jim. Soon Balto too found himself asleep. Boris looked at them from the doorway smiling. Then he joined them and found sleep himself. None knowing what the next day would hold for them.


	2. Trouble Messes With Everyone

Trish: Do you think she's done sulking now?

Cait: Who cares? I'm havin' a blast at my yami's house!

Trish: You're on a sugar high aren't you?

Cait: (hides energy drinks) What gives you that idea Trish?

Trish: (gives skeptical look) Because a very good place to hide the drinks is right behind you.

Cait: Ok, before she kills me I'm gonna go look for Train. See ya! (runs to find Train)

Trish: Train would probably say thanks to all who reviewed and she doesn't own Balto or any characters from it or TP! Now enjoy the chap!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
**

Balto woke up to be strangely warm. He opened his eyes only to shut them from the light that poured into the boat's windows. Carefully this time he opened his eyes to see a boy laying with him. The boy that he helped get here last night.

Getting up and stretching he also realizes that Boris isn't sleeping. Only to hear his 'father' yell in pain and surprise. As quickly as it came Balto jumped out of the only room above deck. Well there was nothing to see. Balto had a questioningly look on his face. That is until he heard a noise from off the boat and in the snow.

Curious, but also cautious, Balto looked just off the boat. Fearing that someone is here to harm the boy that's still asleep in the boat. But what he saw made him bust out laughing. Boris had leaned too far off the edge of the boat and Muk and Luk charged at him. So now the goose was on the bottom of the dog pile.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Jim, on the other hand, had heard laughing. He woke up and looked around. "Balto?" Jim asked groggily. When he couldn't find the wolf dog he started getting lonely. He went into a corner and started crying. Pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them he cried harder.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Once Balto's laughter had subsided he got Muk and Luk off Boris. "Sorry Boris, but that was just too funny. I still can't believe Muk and Luk snuck up on you like that." He smiled as he chuckled a bit. Not able to get his mind off of what just happened. Funny couldn't even describe it. Rarely ever Muk and Luk sneak up on Boris. It was something Balto wasn't willing to forget. And he would _never _let Boris live it down.

Soon though Boris started fake laughing. "Ha ha. Very funny boy-chick! But you try getting out of ta way of tese two idiot balls of fluff!" At the nickname the to hugged Boris. "Get off of me! Let me go!" Boris yelled. Yet the two would not let go. This made Balto go into a whole new fit of laughter.

"We love you too Uncle Boris!" Muk said for both. They never took what their 'uncle' said seriously. For they knew he was just messing with them. They also loved Balto but they knew it was too easy for him to jump out off the way when they charge. So they do it to Boris all the time instead.

Once his laughter subsided Balto told Boris where he was going. "Boris. I'm going into town to see if I can find something to eat for that boy Jim. I'll be back soon." And with that he left. Boris just looked dumbfounded before he sighed. He went to where Jim was but surprised to see what was there.

Jim was curled up near the wall and crying. _'Balto left me. Just like my father did!' _But as he thought that he felt wings wrap around him. He looked up with his tearstained face and saw a goose. Then he looked to the doorway and saw two polar bears. _'Ok. Either I'm going nuts or I really do see a goose with his wings around me and two polar bears at the doorway. Maybe these animals know Balto.'_

"It's alright boy-chick. Dun't cry. Balto will be back soon." Boris said as he saw the boy's gray blue eyes' gaze. Those eyes held so much emotion. Loneliness, helplessness, hope; hope. Now there was something that Boris could handle. He hated when anyone cried. After a few seconds he felt the boy lean into the embrace.

'_So this is what someone caring for you feels like.' _Jim thought. _'It feels… nice.'_ His parents were always fighting too much to really notice him. Even the bruises and cuts he got from some of the bullies in his hometown. But now he had people, well animals that cared for him. And they didn't even know him too well.

"Is he okay Uncle Boris?" Muk asked. The polar bear was worried about the boy. He was told that he was small enough to ride on Balto's back. And now that he saw Jim, it looked like he couldn't be more than thirteen winters old. But he couldn't Muk couldn't be sure about the age. He never really was good with determining that kind stuff.

Jim pushed away and got a good look at them. "My name is Jim Hawkins. And I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" He really didn't want to act nor sound rude. It's just didn't know who they were or if they knew Balto. That's one thing he wanted to find out. He wanted to make sure he wasn't in danger. But more so that Balto wasn't in danger.

"Vat a minute, vat a minute." Jim looked at him curiously. "You can understand me?" Jim nodded. "Oh boy. In all my years this is the first time I heard about a human understanding animals." Jim lets his head fall to shadow his tears pouring out from his eyes. "Boy-chick! Dun't cry. Please dun't cry. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry."

Muk and Luk join in. "Our names are Muk and Luk." Pointing to themselves at their name. "And that's Uncle Boris. It's good to meet ya Jim!" Said boy looked up at the group and smiled. Tears stopping. If he had a tail, it would be wagging like crazy right now. Jim smiled big and hugged Boris back. "We're glad you're happy Jim." Muk smiled. Jim was like them. Jumping from one emotion to another. Funny if one thinks about it really.

"It's good to meet you all too." Jim said. _'I think I'm going to get along just fine with these guys.'_ He looked around and realized Balto still wasn't there. "Hey… Uncle Boris?" Said goose looked to him. "Where's Balto? I mean I know it's none of my business but I'm worried about him." It was true that he cared for Balto. Almost like he would care for his father.

Boris tried to think of something but he couldn't lie to this boy. There was just something about him that you had to tell the truth. "He vent into town to see if he could find something to eat for you. But dun't worry about him boy-chick. He'll be fine. He always is." Boris answered. _'I just hope he didn't run into Steele.'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Balto had just got some cooked meat for Jim. He smiled. _'I hope this is enough for him. Maybe he'll enjoy it since he's a bit skinny for his age.'_ His smile left at the thought. What was wrong with Jim that he wouldn't eat? But his smile came back at full force. _'Maybe I can be his father until he wants to go home. It's worth a shot for him.'_

Balto skipped along with the meat in toe. He kept thinking about him being Jim's father. Of course he wouldn't mind or care. Jim was carefree and outgoing. There was no way Balto wanted to change that. It was something Balto loved about the human child. He just couldn't get his mind off it.

The boat was still a ways off before he would get back. But he could handle it. It wasn't like Steele was going to pop out and say… "What are you doing here mutt? And with that meat?" Balto's eyes went wide and met Steele's cold glare. Great, a sitting duck with extra meat. Just what he wanted to do today.

"That's none of your concern Steele. Why don't you and your lackeys go chase down some mice. I willing to bet you're quite good at it." Balto turned to walk away. But was slammed into the side by Steele. Thankfully he still had a hold of the meat for Jim. He thanked whatever god was watching him. Now time to fight back. "Get back Steele. Or if you really wanna fight," Balto looked straight into Steele's eyes with a dangerous look, "I. Won't. Hold. Back." Emphasizing every word.

Steele laughed. "Hear that boys? Sounds like this half-breed can beat me. What do you think?" Steele laughed again without giving Nikki, Star, and Caltap any time to answer. "Fine. If you wanna fight go out of your boat and wait there. We'll fight after the humans go to sleep. Am I clear?" Knowing Balto would do it he turned and walked away. The 'lackeys' giving Balto an apologetic look before following Steele. Already waiting for night. Good thing it's at night. That way no one will interrupt the fight.

"He thinks he's so good at everything he does. I'm willing to bet he can't even take me on alone and will bring his lackeys to back him up. Knowing that I _am _part wolf. Son of a-" But he was cut off as soon as Boris came flying to him. "Boris? What's wrong? And where's Jim?"

Boris sighed. "To tell you the truth boy-chick, he said you were in trouble and went ta try and find you. And now I have no idea vere he might have gone or vere he is. That's why I came to you. Maybe you could try and find him. See where he might be." By the time Boris finished what he was saying Balto was already gone. And the only thing left was the meat he had for Jim. _'Be safe boy-chicks.'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Jim found himself in the center of town and being questioned by a black and gray-white husky. "What do you want? I'm only looking for someone. So just leave me alone." He tried to run. But before he could he was grabbed, swung at a 180-degree angle, and landed back in the snow.

"Well I was hoping that I would find myself a human. But there's no way that you would be right. And besides you have that half-breed's scent all over you." Jim's eyes widened at this. "Oh yes. I know all about that wolf-dog and his chicken of a pal." Steele laughed at his own joke.

"Well Boris can't be as chicken as you. Seeing as how you ran from Balto when he challenged you. And besides if he does go along with that deal you made you would bring your lackeys to try and help finish the job." Jim smirked at Steele's expression. One word… priceless. Surprise, confusion, and anger.

'_This kid sure has a heck of a backbone. He would make a good son if only he was a husky.'_ Steele thought. _'Wait a minute…'_ "You can… understand me?" Steele finished out loud. Now there's only a few things that can make Steele speechless. And a human understanding the animal tongue is one of those things.

"You finally figured that out smart guy? Took ya long enough. I thought I would be 26 before you figured that one out." Jim smirked again seeing Steele's face. But it left as soon as Steele pounced and was on top of him. Jim struggled until he was too tired. He saw his vision blackening from exhaustion. But he couldn't pass out now. Not when he had to get back to Balto.

"Jim?" Said boy looked at the source of the voice and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Jim!" His father, Leland, ran to the boy but was stopped by Steele's growling. "What are you doing you mutt! That's my son!" Leland tried to get closer but was almost bit because of it.

"Dad!" He looked towards Steele. "Stop it! Please! I'll do anything! Just please. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt my dad." Jim looked to his dad and gave an apologetic smile. Leland could see tears rolling down his son's cheeks. He reached out a hand. "Don't dad. Please. I don't want you hurt. And I can take whatever that stupid mutt gives me."

"But Jim… your mother and I have been worried sick. Please come home. We haven't argued since you left. We've tried everything to find you. And now that I have I don't want to lose you again." Leland explained. Trying to be strong and not cry in front of his son and best friend. He smiled a sad smile and held his hand out again.

Jim shook his head. But widened his eyes at the sight of Steele getting ready to bite his dad. "NO!!" Jim yelled and ran to block his dad from the attack. The attack missed it's target and hit another one. Jim looked up to his dad and saw his expression. "I'm sor-sorry dad. B-But if the stu-pid mutt got you, I w-wouldn't of forgiven mys-self. Besides it do-doesn't really hurt." Jim stuttered before he closed his eyes and a bright light surrounded him.

Leland had to cover his eyes. As soon as it died down he saw what looked like a pitch-black half-breed wolf dog laying unconscious where he last saw his son. Right across from where he was, was Steele staring unbelievably at the wolf dog. His mouth was agape and with one quick move he ran. There was another pair of eyes watching the whole thing surprised.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Balto had heard some voices coming from the town center. And he couldn't believe what he heard. Jim was talking to Steele! The more he got closer the more he could understand the insults Jim was handing to Steele. _'That a boy Jim! Show him who can be top dog, human around here!'_

Then he heard everything silent before hearing one word. "Jim?" Well now, who did _this_ voice belong to? Balto finally stopped as soon as he saw an alley that got a perfect view of the town center. And what all the ruckus was about. "Jim!" A man ran to Jim but was stopped by Steele's growling. "What are you doing you mutt! That's my son!" The man tried to get closer but was almost bit because of it.

"Dad!" Balto looked surprised at what Jim just said. _'So this man is Jim's father huh?'_ "Stop it! Please! I'll do anything! Just please. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt my dad." Jim looked to his dad and gave an apologetic smile. The man could see tears rolling down his son's cheeks. He reached out a hand. "Don't dad. Please. I don't want you hurt. And I can take whatever that stupid mutt gives me." Balto saw Jim glare hard at Steele even with the tears.

"But Jim… your mother and I have been worried sick. Please come home. We haven't argued since you left. We've tried everything to find you. And now that I have I don't want to lose you again." That man explained. Trying to be strong and not cry in front of his son and best friend. He smiled a sad smile and held his hand out again.

Jim shook his head. But Balto saw the scared expression when Jim looked at Steele getting ready to bite his dad. "NO!!" Jim yelled and ran to block his dad from the attack. The attack missed it's target and hit another one. Jim looked up to his dad and saw his expression. "I'm sor-sorry dad. B-But if the stu-pid mutt got you, I w-wouldn't of forgiven mys-self. Besides it do-doesn't really hurt." Jim stuttered before he closed his eyes.

Balto could see Jim was bitten on his lower arm and deeply. He looked up to see the man known as Jim's father had tears rolling down his cheeks at his son's wound. The man picked Jim up and cradled him. But let go as soon as he saw a bright light surround Jim. The man, Balto, and Steele had to cover his eyes.

As soon as it died down he saw what looked like a pitch-black half-breed wolf dog laying unconscious where said three last saw Jim. Right across from where he was, was Steele staring unbelievably at the wolf dog. His mouth was agape and with one quick move he ran. But Balto looked surprised at the transformation that just happened.

He took a deep breath and walked out of his hiding place. Jim's father looked up and saw Balto walking over. He didn't stop the other wolf dog, Leland concluded. He put out his. "Hey boy. I'm Jim's father, Leland Hawkins at your service." He smiled as the wolf dog his paw in his and shook.

Balto spelled his name in the snow so Leland would know his name. "Balto is your name boy?" said wolf dog nodded happily. But looked at Jim with sadness. "Take 'em Balto. I think he likes you. And besides I don't have the proper resources to take care of him now. And if you want maybe Jim could show you where I am so you two can visit anytime you want. Ok Balto?" Again Balto nodded happily as he lifted Jim on his back and ran back to the boat.


	3. Accepting Changes

Trish: I wonder if Cait found Train yet…

(Somewhere else)

Me: (looking to the opening of the alley way) Why are you here?

Cait: I came to say I'm sorry. Will you come back? Me and Trish are worried about you.

Me: (surprised look) You're not gonna ask for forgiveness?

Cait: (shakes head)

Me: (smiles and runs over to Cait and hugs her tightly) You understand how I feel. I thank you for that. I forgive you. Now let's go before Trish has a fit.

Cait: (smiles and takes her hand) No problem.

(House)

Trish: By the way, Train does not own Balto or Treasure Planet. Or any of the characters for that matter. Enjoy!

Accepting Changes

Balto had put Jim on his back and carried him to the boat. "Muk! Luk! A little help here?!" Said bears came out and saw Balto with a wolf looking animal on his back. They looked to each other confused before going down to help the worn out looking Balto. Boris came out as well. But then he saw the animal Muk and Luk were helping Balto with.

Boris' beak fell wide open. "Boy-chick, is he all right?! Vat happened?! Vere's Jim?! Vat's going on here?!" Boris asked Balto.

Balto turned to him and sighed. "All I know is Jim's dad was talking to Jim. Jim's dad found him and Steele and tried to get to Jim. Steele went after his dad. But before that happened Jim jumped in the way of the bite and got bit himself. Then a weird glow appeared around him. After it went away Jim wasn't a human anymore. This is what he is now. A half-breed like me. I talked to his dad and he told me to take care of Jim. Also that their door is always open to help us." Balto smiled and was starting for the boat. Leaving a confused and shocked Boris behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5 years later**

A pair black and brown wolf dogs were sleeping together in a boat on the Alaska coastline. It was already around noon and they were huddled together cozy as can be. But the black wolf's left ear perked up at a strange noise coming from just to the right of the boat. His eyes opened to reveal a blue-gray color to them. He got up and stretched. When he walked onto the deck of the boat he wasn't expecting being pounced on by a male husky.

"Well, look at what I got here. A black half-breed. Maybe I should take you with me to get Balto all worked up." Steele, the half-breed realized, said. "Maybe I could even teach you to be a proper young pup that will be suitable for my son." Steele only smirked as he saw how much he was provoking the half-breed. "So what do ya say? Am I your new father?" Steele tried to reach out to him but only got bit in the process.

The half-breed growled very angrily at his enemy. There was no way in hell this pompous windbag of a husky could _ever_ be his father. He only had two fathers. They were Leland Hawkins and Balto, the one who taught him everything he knew now as a wolf dog. Steele had no chance. "I'd rather die than be taken from a wolf like Balto. He's kind, gentle, always fights for what's right and a lot more than you could ever have as a father. So why don't you just get that through your thick head and leave me and everyone else alone?!"

"At least you still got some spunk Jim. Can't wait for you to come to me." Steele smirked.

'_In your dreams maybe.' _Jim thought as he rolled his eyes. "There's no way in hell I'd ever go with you. The only fathers I've ever had are Balto and the one you almost bit when I jumped in the way. So now, why don't you remove the stick from your ass and leave me and everyone else I know alone. Or so help me I'll have a whole pack of wolves after you." Steele paled. "Balto my not accept his wolf half. But I do and I'm damn proud of mine. Now leave."

The husky did only what he thought was best and ran. "This isn't over yet Jim. You _will _become my son if it's the last thing I do!" Steele yelled as he ran into the city. All the while Jim looked to see if he would come back. When he was sure that Steele wouldn't come back for a while he went back on the boat only to be plowed by his family. Two polar bears, a goose, and a playful adult wolf dog. That's going to leave a mark.

"Ok. Ok. I give. Can you get off me now?" Jim smiled as all of them got off. He got up and nuzzled Balto in a father-son way. "Morning Balto." But then he saw how tired Balto was. Even though Balto was smiling. "Ok Dad. What's wrong? And why do I have the feeling this isn't going to be good?" Jim asked.

Balto sighed. He should have known that Jim would figure him out. In the past 5 years Balto has known him he grew closer. He nuzzled Jim again and pilled back. "Nothing can get past you huh Jim?" He smiled. "Alright. Well it's just that it seems Steele is trying to get him to come to you and I'm kind of worried. And also that we haven't figured out how to change you back. I'm not saying that I don't like having you here at all or anything. It's just haven't you ever thought about your parents? I know we see them a couple times a month but," Balto turned to Jim. "Don't you miss being with them? Being their son?"

Jim looked down and sighed. Then looked back up at Balto. "Well of course dad. But as you said we can't seem to find anything to change me back. So there's really nothing we can do until that happens. If it makes you feel better I think about how they miss me and I miss them all the time. Though one can't help but wonder what would've happened if my family didn't move? Or if I didn't jump in time to save my dad." Jim looked to Balto. "Almost scares me to think if I didn't meet you." Balto looked into those steel-gray eyes he's gotten so used to and saw nothing but love for him and being scared about not knowing him.

"You seem to know a lot more wiser than your actual age lets on. So wise for someone so young. I'm glad and proud to have you as my son. And I understand." He looked to the view and decided to change the subject. "So what do ya wanna do today Jim? Beach? Park?" They heard a gunshot somewhere in the middle of town. "You wanna see the race?" Balto grinned.

Jim looked to him and smiled. "The race sounds nice. And maybe I can enter if those damn dog trainers aren't scared of us we can do it." With that said they headed to the town center to find that the race already started. "Damn we missed the beginning." Jim cursed.

"Yeah, but we don't have to start from the beginning. We just have to join in and leave all the other dogs in the dust. So you in son?" Balto asked smirking. He knew Jim wouldn't resist the chance to get back at the dogs that made fun of him because of them both being half-breeds.

Jim smirked right back. "I've been ready. More than you'll ever know anyway." He laughed and started watching the dogs and waiting for the right time to join in. Through calculating eyes Balto watched Jim and pride swelled up in him from Jim waiting to leave their asses in the dust. He turned back to the race and found the opening they were waiting for. They jumped in and ran for the finish line.

Jim looked beside him and saw Balto smiling widely. He did the same and made a mad dash for the finish line. Balto and Jim won the race with expected gasps from the audience that came to watch. But everyone started clapping when Leland stepped up and pat Jim's head. "Good job to you both. Now since I'll be running I'll stick the black dog in the lead with Balto as one of the dogs behind him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright! That was so much fun Balto!" Jim yelled excited. "I can't wait until we actually go." He finally relaxed just a few feet from the boat. Then turned to Balto. "I'm so glad that you're coming with me. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there." He smiled and nuzzled Balto, who nuzzled him right back. But he turned when he heard sounds coming from the hill behind them.

They both looked and saw two different wolves fighting. One was the most beautiful Jim's ever seen. She had pure silver fur and when the moon hit it just right it would shine like the sun itself. The wolf she was fighting with a wolf that had brown-red fur that could rival the sunset itself. Jim turned to Balto, who was staring wide-eyed at the female wolf. "I can't believe it." He smiled. "I haven't seen them in ages."

Jim looked back to Balto. "What do you mean by that dad?" Balto smiled wider. "Well, those two were just pups the last time I saw them. The female you see is Aurora. She's my cousin because her mother is my mother's sister. And the male is her best friend, Cetric. Though he's always trying to get her to go out with him. I'm guessing she's the alpha female and he's the alpha male. But I can't be too sure. Let's get closer and watch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cetric growls with hackles raised. "That is it!" Then he lunged. Aurora dodged and kneed Cetric in the stomach while slamming her elbow below his neck while smirking. He shook his head. "Dang. I thought you said you didn't train. Because you just numbed my back legs." He tried to get back up but failed terribly. Cetric growled at Aurora.

Aurora smirked. "Good puppy. Now do you want a treat?" Cetric smirked and quickly bites on Aurora's tail hard. She howled in pain but smirked nonetheless. "Take this puppy!" She threw Cetric off her tail and head butted him right in the chest then gave a mean left hook to his face.

Cetric shook his head. "I see you learned a few things from your father. Well I learned a few things myself." He charged head on and quickly shifted to the left and skid before ramming Aurora in the side knocking the wind out of her. "Had enough?" He panted a little.

She smirked. "I'm just getting warmed up!" Aurora got up and head butted on Cetric's side and punched him in the stomach and both sides of his face. "Fine then you asked for it!" He replied. Cetric shifted to human form but keeps tail and bears elfish ears. "Now here I come." He charged and did a windmill kick to her stomach. "What are you gonna do now Aurora? Just give up. It would be easier on yourself."

Aurora looks like she is going to lose. But then Cetric gets caught in a trap resulting in him hanging upside down as he tries to struggle. Aurora looks at him and sighs. "You really should watch where you're going dumbass. Then maybe you wouldn't end up upside down like you are now. And _you _want to be _my_ mate. How would you protect me if you got caught in the traps? Or worse! I had pups and you were caught! They wouldn't have a father thanks to your sorry ass!"

Cetric hangs there upside with his arms crossed with annoyed look that screams you- planned-on-me-to-lose-and-cheated. "Hey! I'm not the one who cheated! You put this trap here so that way I would lose the fight and still keep me away from you. Which by the way if you don't take a mate soon you're bound to run into somebody who wants you only for your body and not what's inside." Aurora blinked. "Wow. That was too deep, even for you!"

Both of them start to argue to each other till they're red in the face. They don't notice Jim walk up. "What are you two doing?" Both Aurora and Cetric get embarrassed about the argument and glare at each other. Jim walks away sighing. "You two really need to learn that you aren't pups anymore. When you're both done me, my dad, and some friends live in that boat done there." He pointed with his paw. "So see ya later." He sent a wink to Aurora, who blushed lightly.

She turns back to Cetric. "Thank you for at least not ruining that for me Cetric. I owe you one!" She smiled and was about to walk away before Cetric yells her name. "So early?" Cetric nods. "Of course! How am I supposed to get down?" Aurora throws a knife at the rope and makes Cetric fall on his face. She heard his mumbled thanks from the snow with Cetric half sticking out. "Your welcome!" And with that she left to get ready to meet the wolf she saw before.


	4. Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

I'm sorry for not being able to continue my stories I don't have a computer right now. And I don't know when it'll be fixed so I can write my stories again. I'm using my friend's computer now. But I'm glad to tell you that the sequel to My Inner Demon will be done by my best friend HikariYugi. Any other stories I won't be able to work on for now. Please don't get impatient and for the record no one can use my ideas. If I find out someone did, then I _will_ report you and that person will make me give up on my stories, delete all of them, and delete everything on my page. So _please_, and I stress that part, do _not_ use my story ideas. Thank you and please wait patiently till I can update again. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
